Simple but Complicated
by Jellybob 15
Summary: Not that good....Yami/Tea....first fic...yeah that's about it


Yu-Gi-OH!  
9/11/02  
Finding love in the past  
  
On a sunny day Tea Gardener stepped out of her apartment for some air. It was spring and love was in the air, but not for her. She really liked Yugi a lot but he was already going out with some girl named Misty Waterflower. As far as his other half, who now has his own body, Tea knew she didn't stand a chance with the Game King, Yami.   
  
She walked down the block watching the children play in the playground she passed by. She turned the corner and saw the Game Shop come into view. She started to cross the narrow street but suddenly her attention was averted to a screeching noise made by a car coming her way. She looked at the black car that was about to hit her and froze. Fear, panic, and death raced through her mind but she couldn't react in time. The black car hit her at full speed. She flipped in the air not feeling the pain until she hit the hard ground. The last thing she heard was a young man's scream, that yelled "Tea!" and then she passed out from the pain.  
  
Tea awoke in a well lit room. She sat up in the straw bed and looked at the empty room. She then looked down at herself. She was wearing a long white dress with a gold belt that had a millenium eye in the front. She got up and started to walk out of the room when she heard a tiny voice. She turned around and saw Yugi.   
  
"Sorry about the interruption Princess, but where are you going?" he asked weakly as she cocked an eyebrow up   
  
"Princess! Yugi what are you talking about? And why am I wearing this dress! Is this a game?" she asked frantically as Yugi was taken back   
  
"In Egypt the Princess usually wears the royal gown and this isn't game. You should be at the dining table now. Please follow me." he said as he started walking out of the room with Tea close behind.  
  
"Yugi! Stop this....wait am I dead?" she asked as she started remembering the black car that hit her.   
  
"No Princess, you are alive and well" he said as they entered a large room with a long dining table and four people sitting down already eating. The large man stood up and frowned.  
  
"Daughter, why are you late for your meal again!" his voice boomed throughout the room. The girl with long black hair around her age started to snicker. "This is not a laughing matter Ishizu!" the girl stopped laughing and quietly ate her food. "Answer me Tea, or I shall banish you from the outside again" his voice boomed again  
  
"Umm... I don't know" she said as the man turned his head to spit.   
  
"You don't know!" he yelled as she stumbled back in fear "Don't give me I don't know" he said as his fist hit the table.   
  
"I know not" she said playfully as his face fell. She swallowed hard.  
  
"Get out!" he yelled as the woman next to him pleaded with him "No, I want her out now!" he yelled as Yugi, who was behind her, escorted her out of the room.   
  
"Yugi what was that all about? she asked as Yugi stopped   
  
"You disobeyed the King, your father!" he said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Princess...please be more careful next time" he said   
  
"Stop calling me that! I want you to tell me where I am! Who I am! And Why am I here!" she yelled feeling more confused and frustrated than ever before. Yugi stopped again "Tell me now!" she yelled   
  
"You are in the famous Gardener palace. You are the beautiful Princess of Egypt and you are here because your father rose to power after King Moutou was poisoned" he said   
  
"You mean this isn't a joke! I am in ancient Egypt! This can't be real, please Yugi tell me this is all a dream" she said grabbing on to Yugi's arm. Yugi shook his head to her dismay.  
  
"I am sorry Princess, but this is no dream" he said as they started walking out of the temple. "Are you feeling ill, you seem distant today" he said as she shook her head.   
  
They walked through the streets of Egypt seeing many open markets and people shopping from them. They walked past the marketplace to a large building. She looked at it and then at Yugi.   
  
"Where are we?" she asked as Yugi starred at her  
  
"Moutou temple" he said looking at her wierdly   
  
"But you said that King Moto was destroyed" she said  
  
"Yes Princess but he had a baby son. That is now supreme ruler." he said as Tea looked at him again "Are you sure you are not sick?"  
  
"No, I am fine" she said as they walked to the temple and into a beautiful gold room. She saw two men and the girl she saw from this morning sitting at a table. Yugi walked in front of her and bowed before them. They looked up at her. She stepped back a little in shock to see Seto Kaiba in a priest uniform and Yami by his side wearing a blue wrap. The girl had a gray dress on with beads at the end. The man that she thought was Seto, got up and was about to kiss her when she backed away. He looked at her in shock.  
  
"My love...what is wrong with you" he asked as he took her hand in his but she pulled her hand away.   
  
"What the hell are you talking about, I am no way in love or will ever be in love with you" he was taken back but she turned around to leave feeling more confused than ever. She started to cry so she walked out of the temple as quickly as possible. Yugi was about to follow her but Yami stopped him and went out instead. Seto stood there a hurt but he was comforted by Yugi who said she was ill.   
  
Tea on the other hand was having a nervous breakdown. She sat on a wooden chair and covered her face with her hands.   
  
"You shouldn't hide beauty" a young voice said as she didn't look up   
  
"Please.. leave me alone" she said as he sat down next to her  
  
"It's okay Tea...it's me Yami Yugi, I was sent back here with you" he said as her face shot up.   
  
"How? Why?" she asked as he sighed  
  
"Before you got hit by the black car I tried to save you with the millenium puzzle but something went wrong and you ended up getting hit and I ran up to you and that's when a warp hole appeared out of nowhere and we were pulled in it. I still don't know why. " he said as her face changed from fear to panic.  
  
"How are we supposed to get out of here then?" she asked   
  
"I don't know but we are going to have to bear with it until we find the answers we are looking for" he said as she got up and looked around her. "Will you be alright?" he asked as he got up too  
  
"As long as Seto doesn't come anywhere near me, I will be okay" she said as he smiled   
  
"I'll see what I can do, I mean you guys are about to be married" he said as she looked at him with anger.  
  
"How can I choose a man like that...I don't believe this" she said   
  
"It will all be okay" she smiled and hugged him  
  
"Thank you Yami (she pulled away) I mean Pharaoh" she said as Yugi appeared and bowed before the two.   
  
"Princess we must go back home" he said as she nodded  
  
"Okay Yugi, bye Yami" she walked away with Yugi as Yami started thinking about her.   
  
"I don't know why but I feel a sudden attraction to her" he said as he walked inside the temple shaking his head.  
  
The next morning Tea woke up in a large room that was filled with beautiful pieces of cloth and lace. She got up and walked out of the room. Three women appeared in front of her and guided her to the washroom. There, Tea took a nice warm bath in a tub filled with lilac pedals and Egyptian oils. She was then pampered with a massage and brought back to her room to put on make-up and have her hair done.   
  
Finally after they were finished she stepped out of her room feeling like the morning dew. She was wearing a long blue strap dress with the same gold belt around her waist. Her hair was almost the same except that it was flatter. Her skin smelled like lilac and it was smoother than ever. She walked through the palace looking at the beautiful sculptures of Egyptian people and then she examined the pottery with a old Egyptian writings on it. After getting lost several times she finally made it back to her room. She walked in her room to find somebody waiting for her. The dark figure moved into the light with a crooked smile. "Hello Princess" he said as she backed away.  
  
"What do you want?" she said as he moved closer to her and backed her into an empty corner. "Get away!" she yelled as she pushed him away but he grabbed her by the arm and threw her on the bed. He then got on top of her barely crushing her body. She kept smacking and punching but he didn't move. He started to kiss her neck gently stroking her hair as he did. She tried to move her face away but she couldn't move with the weight. She started to scream but her screams were muffled with a hard kiss he planted on her lips. Finally he got up a little bit and moved his hand to her belt. When he finally touched it the eye started to glow a deep red. He was about to touch it when a beam of light hit his stomach. He dropped to the floor in pain cursing under his breath.   
  
"You stupid bitch...enough of this hand me the millenium item now!" he yelled as he started to rise. She was about to get up and make a run for it when four guards and Yami ran in the room. Two guards ran up to the cloaked figure and pulled down his hood. It was P. Seto. She opened her mouth slightly and slid down from her bed to the floor crying. Yami ran up to her and kneeled down next to her.   
  
"Are you alright Princess?" he asked as she shook her head and sobbed louder. The other two guards walked up to Tea as well.  
  
"What happened here?" one guard asked as she kept her face down. He pulled her up and asked her again. She breathed heavily and looked at Seto with anger. She then pointed a finger at him.   
  
"He tried to steal my millenium item" Yami gasped as Seto grinned   
  
"I was just taking off the belt for her, I mean we are almost husband and wife..I was just helping her out of her dress" he said as she lunged for him but the guard pulled her back.  
  
"You know that's not true you! Stop being an a**hole and tell the truth. " She said as Yami stood beside her.   
  
Yes, I do sense foul play here" he said as Seto smiled   
  
"Only the best for the Princess" he said as the two guards dragged him out for questioning. The other two guards stood by the door. Tea sighed and sat on her bed with her hands in her lap. Yami sat next to her.   
  
"Tell me what happened, I want to hear everything" he said as she looked up at him "Please...I need to know" he said as she told him everything. From his intrusion to the part he was hurt by the item. Yami listened to every detail, questioning her once in a while.   
  
Suddenly Yugi ran in and fell to his knees before the Princess with his head down to the floor. "I'm sorry Princess, I let you down. I am supposed to be your protector but I failed you." she lifted his chin up slowly he looked at her with his soft violet eyes.   
  
"It's okay, it's not your fault. You let Seto pass because he is to be my husband and you trust him. Please get up." she said as Yugi got up with his head looking at the ground in shame. She got up. "Please Yugi, be more careful next time" she said "You may leave" he looked up   
  
"You're not going to punish me?" he asked with a shocked look on his face. Yami smiled slightly looking at Yugi. "Thank you Princess" he said as he bowed and left the room. She looked back at Yami.   
  
"It's so hard to be here, I mean with all the people looking like our friends" she said as he smiled at her   
  
"I know what you mean, but I am used to it" he said as she sighed   
  
"Will we ever get out of here?" she asked as he shrugged his shoulders  
  
"I don't know, but for now be more careful" he said as he got up and walked out of the room. She watched him leave and then she layed on her bed looking at the gray ceiling.   
  
"Yami has been really nice to me" she thought "I guess he must feel bad for sending us back in time some how" she sighed "I wish we could get back to normal time and live our lives in peace" A picture of Yami popped in her head "Why do I have to love you Yami! You out of all people. Oh well...at least it's better than being in love with Seto" she grimaced and laughed to herself.   
  
After a week of avoiding Seto and being close to the guards and Yami, she started to like Egypt. She loved the dresses the women wore and how polite the men were to her. She also loved the art they did. She started hanging out with Yami a lot, they became very close. Ishizu got jealous most of the time and butted in between them but Tea didn't mind at all.   
  
One night Tea was taking her midnight stroll even though the guards told her it wasn't safe, she didn't care. She walked through the dirt road that led her to the marketplace. A strong wind blew past her and the dirt circled around her and trailed off with the wind. She coughed slightly but kept walking. She then got a strange feeling, like somebody was following her. She turned around and saw a slim figure that was coming towards her. She couldn't make him out until they were face to face. It was Yami. She gave a sigh of relief and looked at him. He looked a little scared.  
  
"Tea what are you doing out?!" he exclaimed "You could have been hurt" he calmed down a bit and looked at her.  
  
"Well, I am not Yami...I can take care of myself besides Yugi is somewhere out here making sure I am safe" she said   
  
"I just don't want you getting hurt" he said as Tea shook her head  
  
"I don't understand you Yami...I really don't" she pushed him aside and walked back to the palace but turned around when she heard somebody calling her. She didn't see Yami instead she saw Seto. She gasped aloud and was about to yell when Seto grabbed her and put a knife to her throat. She swallowed hard.   
  
"Don't scream...and nobody gets hurt" he said softly as she tried to pull free. "...and don't try to break free either" he laughed "Lets get out of here" he dragged her to a small hut filled with lanterns and pushed her onto a chair. She was about to get up but he drew the knife towards her throat again. "I thought you learned your lesson before"  
  
She spat at him and yelled "Never" he laughed and she glared at him. "Go to hell...and burn" she said with passion in her eyes.  
  
"I will, but you will probably join me with that sweet mouth of yours" he said as she looked away from him hiding her tears.   
  
"Now, I will leave you alone if you hand over that millenium item" he said "I was going to marry you and then take it, but since you suddenly dislike me...I have no choice but to take it from you" he grinned and reached for the item. The item glowed a deep red again. He pulled his hand away just in time as a beam shot out from the item.   
  
"Haven't you learned your lesson yet Kaiba" a dark voice said in the doorway. Kaiba looked towards the doorway and stepped back a little.   
Yami stepped out from the shadows and the eye on his forehead started to glow. "You're pathetic Kaiba" he said   
  
"How am I pathetic?" he said as Yami grinned  
  
"Simple. You're collecting items for your master Pegasus so he can rise to power. That's why you sent us back in time...he wanted to collect the items before they were locked away" he said as Kaiba growled "Now it is time to teach you a lesson!" he yelled as his puzzled lifted up and started to glow. Kaiba grinned  
  
"Hold it! Don't do something you might regret" he said as he pulled Tea in front of him. "You don't want to hurt the Princess, do you?" he said as Yami clenched his teeth and withdrew the attack. "That's a good boy, now if you will just follow me to Pegasus's temple...we can sort this out...may be" he laughed as Yami followed him powerless.   
  
They made it to an old and decrepit temple that looked deserted. They walked inside to a secret passage that led them to the top of the temple. The wind was blowing hard now and Yami and the others had to shield themselves from the sand particles. They then saw a man with grayish hair. He smiled when he saw Yami and Tea. It was the one and only Maximillian Pegasus. He clapped his hands lightly.  
  
"Well done Kaiba boy, you brought two items for me" Yami sneered and was about to call an attack on Pegasus but Kaiba stopped him and shook his finger from side to side. He pulled Tea to the edge and tied her hands behind her back. Pegasus and Kaiba walked in front of her. "You wouldn't want to hurt us now, would you Pharoah" he smiled and pulled some hair away from his face to reveal the millenium eye.   
  
"How did you-" Yami was cut off by Pegasus  
  
"Very very easy..." he said "Now I can see everything and anything that you plan on doing with the usage of my millenium eye." he said and smiled. Yami only stared at him. Kaiba started walking towards Yami to get the millenium puzzle when Tea yelled.  
  
"Did you see this coming!?" she said as she kicked Pegasus hard in the back, so hard that he fell to the floor. She started to lose balance. Yami started running towards her but was stopped by Kaiba. Yami punched him hard in the stomach and kept running. She started to pull inwards but kept going outwards instead. Finally she made one final push inwards and was successful. She looked down at the cold stone she was about to hit. She closed her eyes but opened them again when she felt somebody catch her. It was Yami. She smiled but looked behind him at Pegasus getting up. Yami stood Tea up and then looked at both of them.   
  
"Time to meet your demise!" Pegasus yelled as a big beam of light headed for Yami shot out. Yami's puzzle glowed and asorbed the attack and blasted Kaiba and Pegasus with it. Kaiba passed out while Pegasus fell to the floor laughing and then disappeared. Yami sighed a little relieved that it was all over for now. He turned around to see Tea. She was smiling as usual. He cut the rope free from her arm and she hugged him tightly. He blushed but accepted with pleasure. Suddenly they started to disappear like Pegasus into the night's sky.   
  
She woke up in what seemed like her room, but she couldn't quite make it out because her vision was still blurry. "This is my room" she said as she sat up and looked around her small blue room. She jumped up and started prancing around her room. She plopped back on her bed smelling her clean sheets. She ran then ran downstairs and saw her mother. She hugged her. Her mom was taken back.  
  
"Good Morning Mom, lovely day it is today." she said as her Mom smiled  
  
"Yes it is" she said nodding her head "Especially since that handsome young boy from the Game Shop is here" Tea's face brightened up "Yami, he's here!?" her Mom nodded "Outside sitting on the porch...nice gentlemen.....I hope you marry him someday" Tea blushed and walked to the door. She opened the screen door and as promised Yami was sitting on her porch. He looked up at her and smiled.   
  
"Morning Yami" she said as she sat next to him.   
  
"Hello Tea" he said as he looked at his shoes  
  
"What's up?" she said as he looked up again   
  
"I don't know...I just wanted to make sure you were okay" he said as she sighed   
  
"Of course I am...I mean we are home" she said as he nodded  
  
"Yeah okay.....I better go" he got up and started to walk away  
  
"Wait Yami, please don't go" she said as she stood up and ran over and hugged him "Thank you for everything" she said "I looked at my calendar and the date is the day before the car accident" she said in his ear. She pulled away slightly looking into his strong violet eyes. He got lost in her beautiful blue eyes. He pulled her towards him and kissed her sweet lips. Tea was surprised at first but didn't back out of the kiss. He pulled away from her with a face full of confusion. She decided to speak.   
  
"Yami....I love you" he was surprised to hear this. He was about to respond but was interrupted with a warm kiss. Finally they pulled away from each other.  
  
"I love you too" he said as she smiled and hugged him tightly "So much"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
